1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyurethane foams which contain a filler and an alkyl aryl sulfonate detergent. The foams are useful as sponges for cleaning purposes, such as the deterging of hard surfaces for example, and are characterized by an improvement in the rate of release of the detergent when in contact with water when compared with similar polyurethane foams containing fillers and detergents known in the prior art. The filled detergent foams of this invention are prepared by a process wherein the filler and detergent are first mixed to form a first mixture which is then mixed with a normally liquid polyether polyol to form a second mixture, and the second mixture is then blended with conventional polyurethane foam-forming ingredients.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,841 to Ferdinand Joseph Richter, patented May 14, 1974, describes the preparation of a resilient polyurethane foam by the reaction of a polyester polyol, tolylene diisocyanate and water as a blowing agent in a one-shot system. Abrasives, such as kaolin, and detergents, such as alkylaryl sulfonates, can be incorporated into the foam, making it useful as a sponge for cleansing purposes.